


We don't belong together (in that way)

by ttyungyu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Costume Party, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, cowboy soobin, god forgive me i have sinned, i love my friends, i will not write porn ever again, im so sorry yeonjun, kitty yeonjun, priest taehyun, really bad drunk choices, the dick is out, yeonbin are just fuck buddies, yes taehyun dressed as a priest is my kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttyungyu/pseuds/ttyungyu
Summary: One of Soobin's hands came to rest on his left shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "You're being irrational Taehyun'' he let out with a slight sigh and Taehyun's eyes began to fill with tears, which he struggled to hold.  "You know it was for the best, we don't belong together in that way.”The imminent rage that formed in Taeyun's small body after hearing that made him react and he turned with a sudden move, giving a push to the boy's chest and propelling him towards the wall.“Don’t try to fool me, you and me both know you still want me, Binnie” he spat with anger in his eyes, watching the other's gaze as his eyes remained fixed on him with a serious look.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 36
Collections: sometimes a love language can be writing pwp for your friends





	We don't belong together (in that way)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesea/gifts).



If you ask Taehyun what he was doing at a big party like this, he won’t give you a certain answer, but his friends would say he’s been sulking for a few weeks due to his recently ended relationship with the ‘Choi Soobin’ himself, the greatest, handsome, kind and amazing Choi Soobin. Kind and amazing his ass.

The ‘oh’ so greatest Choi Soobin, who probably cheated on him with the most amazing bitch of the campus, Choi Yeonjun; that’s what he thought, probably since Soobin insisted on being loyal to him all this time when they were fighting. Taehyun is not dumb.

But he might be stupid, since here he is, dressed as a priest in this costume party, where his exboyfriend and the probably boyfriend of his exboyfriend are together. Thanks Hyuka, that was such a great idea, yes.

Speaking of the devil, he was there dressed as an angel. "Hey Taehyun, your ex is at this party, what are you planning to do?" Kai leaned against him with a beer can in hand and flushed cheeks. He looked wasted already and Taehyun smiled softly, ruffling his hair and swallowing the rest of the beer.

"Is 'chopping his dick off' a valid option?" Kai nearly spitted all of his drink and couldn't stop himself from laughing too hard, making some people around turn to scowl at them. Kai lowered his voice and approached his friend's ear with a smirk, something about his costume making it even more funny.

“I thought you would say ‘suck his dick’ but I guess I was wrong…” Taehyun was going to answer Kai with a snort, but was interrupted by a slight push and a damp sensation on his back. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily; he didn't want his temperament to affect the popularity of his friend so he would have try not to fight anyone that night.

"I'm okay." He quickly answered before Kai could ask, pretending it was nothing as he turned to look at his friend again without losing sight of Yeonjun, who was stumbling away slightly. "He's wearing a fucking cat costume, that's like no original at all right?"

Kai chuckled at Taehyun's observation, putting a hand to his mouth as he gulped down more beer. "Taehyun, you are dressed as a priest, and it was all my idea, isn't that even more unoriginal?" He raised his eyebrows while drinking another plump of beer. Kai knew he was right and that Taehyun was just bitter.

Taehyun said no more words, as he watched Yeonjun clung to Soobin's arm in the distance, both of them laughing in the crowd with their group. He looked away quickly, he would definitely need more alcohol to make it through the night. “Going to the kitchen.” He told Kai as he made his way to the kitchen, dodging dancing bodies.

In the kitchen there were only a couple of people mixing drinks but the music resonated much louder as it was a smaller space. Taehyun approached the bar checking all the bottles of alcohol and noticing how a random guy prepared a shot that looked anything but good. "Hey, what’s that?" The boy turned to him with the bottle in hand, staring and trying to read it- he had definitely had too much to drink but Taehyun wasn't going to be the one to stop him.

"Whiskey ... I think. Want a shot? " The boy showed him another empty shot glass and Taehyun answered with a slight nod, causing the stranger to smile at him before pouring the liquor into the glass. "Name's Beomgyu." He took both shots, passing one to Taehyun and lifting the other.

"Taehyun." They both toasted at that moment and in one gulp the alcohol ran down their throats. A growl escaped his lips as he set the glass back on the counter, too loud for his taste, but he could take it. He glanced at the boy again, who looked more wasted than before. "You okay mate?"

“How okay can a person with a broken heart and dressed as Winnie The Pooh be?” A sad, painful laugh came out of Beomgyu's mouth. He didn't really know what to do at that moment so he just grabbed the bottle from the counter and refilled their glasses, handing one over to the boy.

So that’s how the night went on, both of them getting wasted, drinking and sharing painful memories. Shot after shot, the music was getting louder and louder, people were going in and out of the kitchen but they preferred to stay there.

Suddenly, someone whispered from Taehyun's back, between the music, the noise of the party and the bottles from the kitchen up and down, he did not recognize the voice. "Hey babe, you look good in that." Taehyun smiled and put on his best face as he slowly turned to answer that person.

"That's what your mom said when- " He immediately froze, he didn't know how to react. His head was spinning, his slightly open mouth unable to process any words. Soobin was there in front of him with a slightly raised eyebrow, probably judging the words he had just spit out.

When the realization hit him, he felt anger growing inside of him, he had promised himself he would not fight anyone today but Choi Soobin was getting on his nerves. "Slow down cowboy, last time I checked you dumped me, you have no right to call me babe."

"God I was just joking, it's not that deep Taehyun" Soobin rolled his eyes as he propped two glasses on the counter to pour drink into them, one for him and one probably for Yeonjun. "You always take everything to heart, relax a bit would you?"

"You are such a dick, you've always been," Taehyun blurted out without any remorse. No one had asked Soobin to show up and make a stupid joke. Taehyun was under the influence of alcohol and he didn't mince words, he didn't care to pick a fight in there.

"Oh, am I?" He slowly approached the youngest, grabbing his robe by his neck and pulling him closer, slowly releasing the air near Taehyun's lips. "At least I’m not being a dick to my ex who’s trying to have a nice and friendly conversation."

"You know what? Fuck you Soobin, I’m so tired of this, I don’t want to be friendly with you. " Taehyun pushed the boy out of his way, knocking over one of the glasses Soobin had brought and leaving the kitchen without saying another word.

The ultraviolet lights, the dancing crew, drinks all over the place. Taehyun was feeling dizzy, all the alcohol that he had taken was having an effect on him and he was not enjoying himself there, he wanted to go home. The accumulation of bodies, the visible sweat on the skins of others, everything made him feel lonely, oh so lonely.

He needed to escape, he needed something. Without realizing it, his steps headed towards the nearest bathroom, a place where he could breathe in peace without having unknown bodies touching and pushing him, all dancing to the sound of commercial music that was playing on the damn speakers.

When he entered the bathroom it seemed as if time had stopped, he closed the door behind him and leaned against it trying to catch his breath, without realizing he had been running, rather fleeing; running from Soobin, from his thoughts, from his words, from himself.

He brought his hands to his hair, stirring it trying to make his head stop spinning, stop thinking. Approaching the sink and quickly turning on the tap, he splashed water all over his face; he didn't know if he was sorry, angry or sad, all his feelings dancing without sound.

The music echoed through the four walls but didn't quite pierce his ears, and Taehyun's head spun, his thoughts intertwined with Kai's words. His face reflected in the mirror only brought back bad memories from when he was locked in Soobin's bathroom crying after that argument and he couldn’t discern if the anguish and the urge to vomit he felt were due to alcohol or those painful memories.

Knock, knock.

“Go away, I’m busy.” He knew very well who that was, he didn't even need to hear his voice. He knew that whenever he wanted to run away, Soobin would go after him, their dynamic had always been like that and apparently it hadn't changed a bit.

He didn't even try to block the door, just letting the boy in without taking his eyes off the sink; he wasn't going to resist, he really wanted Soobin to come in and tell him that it had all been a stupid, pointless joke.

One of Soobin's hands came to rest on his left shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "You're being irrational Taehyun'' he let out with a slight sigh and Taehyun's eyes began to fill with tears, which he struggled to hold. "You know it was for the best, we don't belong together in that way.”

The imminent rage that formed in Taeyun's small body after hearing that made him react and he turned with a sudden move, giving a push to the boy's chest and propelling him towards the wall.

“Don’t try to fool me, you and me both know you still want me, Binnie” he spat with anger in his eyes, watching the other's gaze as his eyes remained fixed on him with a serious look.

Soobin ran his hands through his hair, sucking in air and releasing it slowly until he looked into Taehyun's eyes with a bit of bitterness. Both knew how to read each other perfectly without saying a word, their feelings in resonance with each other and were conveyed without the need of their voice.

He returned the look, shifting both of them swiftly by sitting him on the toilet and gingerly sitting on the older's lap, lacing his arms around his neck. Taehyun licked his lips, without taking his eyes from Soobin’s; the older imitated him, moistening his lips but saying no words.

It could be the alcohol running through his blood that caused him to lose his mind. It could be the fact that he had missed Soobin so much. It could be Soobin looking so hot in that damn cowboy costume, or it could be the fact that Taehyun had completely lost his sanity, being there, sitting on his ex boyfriend's lap, the quiet music, their bodies, their breaths…

He didn't know if it was any of those, but he didn't care about anything else as he grasped the cowboy hat of Soobin’s head and got close enough to the boy for him to press their lips together in a chaste and desperate dry kiss. And that was when Taehyun realized what he was doing and what he was going to do, and that he wasn’t going to regret or feel ashamed of it. 

Their eyes connected, they were aware of what had happened but neither seemed to care. In a more frantic way their mouths reconnected, lips dancing and breaths merging, not giving themselves time to breathe. Taehyun's hands slowly slid down the boy's neck, gently stroking the back of his neck and playing with a few strands of hair.

Taehyun began swaying softly and sloppy trying to follow the rhythm of the music he was barely hearing. His hands ran down the other’s chest going through his neck in a painfully and slow way causing an unexpected breath from Soobin, who now was looking at Taehyun’s lips with a hungry look.

Neither of them wanted to talk, they knew exactly what the other was thinking but they stayed like that, looking at each other's eyes, scanning their faces, their lips. Taehyun's eyes conveyed sadness and longing, but also desire, love.

"If you don't kiss me, I will have to do it." Taehyun blurted out without stopping looking into his eyes, licking his lips and approaching slowly waiting for the older man's response. It only took a smile before Soobin approached him and captured the younger's lips on his own in a light kiss.

Taehyun was desperate, he didn’t want slow kisses, or tender caresses with pretty words; he wanted to remind Soobin what he was missing. He responded quickly to the kiss, bringing his hands to Soobin's neck and bringing him closer, feeling him even more.

Their lips were meant to be together, tasting each other's mouths, exploring them. Taehyun bit down on Soobin's lower lip, earning himself a snort from the older, letting himself in, his tongue fighting with Soobin’s. It was intoxicating, he couldn't think about anything else, nothing else was enough to fill the space Soobin had left in his life.

It was a complete mess, their tongues fighting for dominance, neither of them winning. Taehyun couldn't stop and blamed the alcohol for it, but in reality the only thing on the boy's mind was Soobin, his scent, his lips, his eyes, everything. He didn’t want to lose him again so he decided to hold on to him for as long as he could before the boy disappeared through that door forever.

Taehyun rolled his hips in a suggestive way while kissing him, his hands caressing Soobin’s neck. Soobin whined after the slow moves, his hand running to the younger’s waist, pressing his fingers through the fabric of the costume. “God, Taehyun…” With another roll he answered him, pressing his lips together again.

Unbuttoning a shirt had never been so difficult for Taehyun, the alcohol affecting his reflexes and senses. He slowly uncovered Soobin's chest leaving the shirt completely open, sliding his hands across the surface. He watched Soobin's reactions, how his skin prickled at the simple touch of his fingers, how his breathing altered with each touch. They had lost their minds for each other and couldn't control it.

A groan escaped Soobin’s lips when Taehyun’s lowered down to the neck, givins little pecs into the delicate skin, leaving little marks as he continued to move down to the chest, his hands in turn playing with the boy's nipples. Soobin was at his mercy, he would do whatever he wanted, he hadn't felt so powerful since the last time he was with him.

Soobin tried to trail his hands across Taehyun's body, but the younger was not playing and slapped them away. Taehyun leaned in, whispering "You can’t touch me tonight Binnie, you lost your chance.” in Soobin's ear, breath and alcohol mixing leaving a hot sensation in Soobin’ skin, making him shiver. 

Taehyun was having fun, he continued rolling his hips, making the other boy feel all kinds of sensations without being able to touch him. He knew he was driving Soobin crazy, that was his point, making him miss what he had and then letting him rot alone, without being able to have a bit of Taehyun.

Slowly, his hands began to go down the boy's stomach and Soobin let out heavy breath, mentalizing himself for what was coming. They knew each other so well, their caresses spoke for themselves. With an evil grin, Taehyun fiddled with his belt tag, ‘Sheriff’ written on it, a laugh coming from both of their lips and they were brought together again in a chaste kiss.

With little precision, Taehyun's hands managed to get rid of the ridiculous belt and began to work on the button of his jeans, another arduous task for someone drunk who could not stop kissing his ex in a frenzy. Between kisses Soobin managed to whisper “This is wrong baby. but I don't care."

‘Of course you don’t care, you’ve never cared about anything’ Taehyun's thoughts were aggressive and harsh, ruthless, but he didn’t care either. He managed to unbutton the jeans, connecting his eyes with Soobin's in a mutual understanding, so the older got up slightly to make it easier for Taehyun to get rid of both pieces of clothing at the same time.

He took a moment to put his knees on the ground, looking for some kind of support other than the floor, placing one of his hands on Soobin's thigh and the other tentatively circling his dick, looking at Soobin with filthy eyes while watering his lips.

He began to pump it slowly without losing eye contact with the boy, who was squinting as he breathed slowly; He was trying to stay calm but Taehyun knew that it didn't depend on the other and that it was all in his own hands. Smiling one last time, he brought his mouth close and gave the tip a long lick, sending shivers to Soobin' spine.

A groan escaped the older’s lips and his hands tried to grab Taehyun’s hair, but with a serious look from the younger, the boy recoiled, fearing him and knowing he was under his command. In a swift movement and with a wet sound, Taehyun's mouth was surrounding his dick while holding the base with one hand, giving it a few plumps.

He started moving his head, slowly swallowing more area with each movement, his tongue playing inside his mouth, stroking the entire surface, teasing and playing with it. Seeing how Soobin reacted to his movements, his other hand climbed from his leg to his chest, lightly scratching the boy's pale skin.

Soobin gasped for air, obviously Taehyun knew exactly what to do, months and months with the same person made you understand them thoroughly, he knew all the major's weaknesses and he knew how to use them to his advantage. Pulling it out of his mouth and clearing his throat he whispered "Too bad you're not getting this again, right?"

The only thing Taehyun could hear other than the party music was Soobin’s low whimpers. He began to move his head faster and faster, up and down, accompanied by some quick movements with his hand. With his mouth full he whined making Soobin cry, it was too much for him, his head was thrown back and his hands were gripping the toilet bowl looking for some kind of sanity.

He was probably looking like a wrecked mess, but he knew Soobin loved that too, and that’s how he wanted him to remember this moment. He knew Soobin was getting closer and closer, the sounds he made were enough to know. Taehyun deep-throated suddenly Soobin’s dick to the base, staying there a few seconds until he felt he was going to choke.

A few more strokes and his lips pressing firm around it and Soobin was nearly screaming “Taehyun, I’m close, fuck…” He hummed still moving his head, increasing the speed by lowering his hand towards the boy's thigh pressing hard on it with his fingers; his nails digging lightly into his skin.

After a few slow, interrupted breaths, Soobin came in Taehyun’s mouth with a low growl, clinging tightly to the toilet and trying to recover from the high while Taehyun swallowed the cum at once. His hand rested on the young man's hair, caressing it lightly with a smile and a sigh of relief.

His eyes locked on the older's and he smiled sadly, tears began to form as he brought his lips closer to leave one last kiss. He took one last look at himself in the mirror before fixing his hair and turning to look at Soobin again. "Now go with your kitty, see if he does it as well as I do."

The moment he opened the door and got out of the bathroom, tears started to fall down his face, he knew that what they had done was going to screw Soobin, but he would be screwed too. He was being irrational, he knew it was for the best.

They didn’t belong together in that way.


End file.
